De Alquimista y Piratas Sección crossover
by Dragonazul
Summary: Crossover ultimo de manga de FMA y OP. HISTORIA CADUCADA EN ESTE SITIO, BUSCAR LA QUE SI ES CONTINUADA POR MIS OTROS FICS; SI QUISIERAN LEER. Ed y Al caen en el mundo de OP, podran los hermanos Elric sobrevivir a este loco mundo y conocer piratas? XD


_**Cuidado!: Spolier de lo ultimo en manga en ambos mangas. :S**_

_**Alquimistas y Piratas**_

**Capitulo 1: Alquimia, guerra y piratas**

**La isla estaba en silencio, la gran ciudad que esta contenía estaba bacía. Aquella isla con forma de luna menguante; todos estaban esperando la llegada de un barco al muelle, una gran cantidad de marines se encontraban en la plaza principal; solo faltaban unos pocas horas para la ejecución prevista para ese día, y que parecía que seria impactante.**

**Había una gran tabla de ejecución, por el momento, bacía; a sus alrededores habían edificios, y en uno muy cercano; en un cuarto de tamaño significativo de puerta cerradas se encontraba un hombre sentado en el escritorio central del lugar, su cara era seria; dentro de su cabeza se hacían miles y miles de ideas, estrategias y cuentas para detener a aquel pirata que sabía que se acercaba.**

**De repente, escucho la puerta abrirse; y vio a un hombre de joven edad entra al cuarte.**

**-General Sengoku- se inclino el hombre de traje blanco y cabello rizado, -el barco proveniente de Impel Down ya a llegado- le afirmo.**

**-esta bien Aokiji, mantén alerta las tropas- le respondió el superior. El hombre asintió, pero ante de que se diera la vuelta escucharon la puerta abrirse una vez más.**

**Esta vez, entro un hombre mayor, también de traje blanco; al igual que cabello, bigotes y barba, su expresión era seria.**

**-Sengoku, mi barco acaba de arribar al puerto; ya lo hemos bajado y dejado en una celda especial hasta que sea la hora- le comento, con un tono algo forzado.**

**-ya veo Garp- le dijo, -sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero...-.**

**-y por cierto- interrumpió el vicealmirante, -mis hombres aseguraron haber visto un tipo de "chispas" luminosas cerca de este edificio cuando nos acercábamos- le dijo Garp.**

**-¿ah si? ¿Tu también las viste?- le pregunto Sengoku, sentándose mejor.**

**-pude ver algo, pero muy poco; sinceramente, creo haber visto algo similar- comento.**

**-pero, no hay ningún marine o fortificación eléctrica que pueda provocar eso- interrumpió tranquilo Aokiji.**

**-lo sé, pero...- fue interrumpido por en sonido extraño, los tres marines callaron y miraron a los costados; había una gran posibilidad que fue un enemigo, dado las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.**

**Un círculo de luz azulada se abrió en el techo, pero estaba cercano a la puerta; aun así no estaba sobre alguna de las personas presente. Que miraban expectantes al suceso; se extrañaron al oír una voz, que parecía más bien un grito de caída de un joven, y no era una, eran dos voces.**

**Vieron que el circulo tenia extrañas marcas y brillo con una luz que los cegó por unos segundos; pero al voltear y ver nuevamente.**

**-auch! Nii-san te dije que no activaras el circulo- reprocho un adolescente rubio, que llevaba una gabardina negra debajo de una capa azul con un extraño símbolo en la espalda; parecía que había caído al piso.**

**-no fue mi culpa, tú me empujaste y accidentalmente lo active- le reprocho quien parecía ser su hermano, casi igual a él, con la única diferencia de que tenia el cabello largo, una trenza, y su capa era de color rojo pero con el mismo extraño símbolo.**

**Los tres marine, aun estaban en el lugar y se miraron entre ellos, para volver a mirar a los dos jóvenes.**

**-¡pero yo te avise que tuviera cuidado!- le grito el joven.**

**-¡pero tú me empujaste!- le volvió a reprochar.**

**-este... jóvenes- llamo Sengoku haciendo que los hermanos tuvieran que mirar hacía atrás, y preguntarse quien los había llamado.**

**-ah, disculpa por haber interrumpido- se disculpo el joven que tenia el cabello más largo, levantándose.**

**-no fue nuestra intención caer aquí- se disculpo el segundo joven ambos inclinándose hacía delante. Aun así, los tres marines estaban algo sorprendidos.**

**-pero, ¿como fue que entraron a estaba base, niños?- pregunto Sengoku, mientras se levantaba.**

**-no somos niños- gruño quien seria el hermano mayor.**

**-así que seguimos en la base... bueno, vera teníamos permiso para hacer un par de experimento con la alquimia en el subsuelo de la base de Central- comentaba el otro muchacho.**

**-eh... ¿Quién les dio ese permiso?- pregunto Garp. Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos.**

**-el Coronel Mustang- prosiguió el joven de cabello corto.**

**-no puede ser, no hay ningún coronel que lleve ese nombre- explico Segoku para sorpresa de los jóvenes, -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto.**

**-yo soy el alquimista estatal; Edward Elric, El alquimista de Acero- explico el joven de cabello largo, cruzando los brazos.**

**-y yo soy su hermano menor Alphonse Elric- comento un joven, imitando a su hermano.**

**Una vez más, tanto Segoku como sus dos hombres quedaron con un signo de pregunta sobre sus cabezas.**

**-bien, Edward Elric; ¿Qué son los alquimistas estatales?- le pregunto, intentando de seguir la idea. A lo cual, el joven solo se sorprendió.**

**-bueno... somos alquimistas de un nivel superior, trabajamos para el gobierno y si este tiene una guerra, usualmente somos llamados para participar en ella- le explico algo que era obvio el joven alquimista.**

**-este nii-san- llamo Al, tirando levemente de la capa de su hermano, -dime, ¿no recuerdas que atravesamos una puerta cuando llegamos?- le pregunto en voz baja. Ed se sorprendió al recordar aquello.**

**Tanto él como su hermano habían quedado frente a una puerta, pero no era la que habían visto cuando tuvieron aquel accidente en su infancia; intranquilos por regresar a su mundo, entraron esperando llegar a Central de nuevo.**

**-claro, este podríamos estar en otro mundo- se dijo para dentro Ed algo sobresaltado.**

**-bien- aclaro Sengoku, luego de pensar unos momentos, -no sé de que clase de isla vendrás, pero como dices que estas al servicio del gobierno; creo que esta es una guerra apropiada, aun así me sorprende lo joven que seas para entrar al ejercito- le respondió.**

**-no le engañe las apariencias- le respondió con seriedad Ed.**

**-y por cierto, ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto su hermano menor.**

**-ellos el almirante Aokiji y el vicealmirante Garp- los presento señalándolos, -soy el Almirante de Flota, Sengoku- se presento.**

**-espero... eso quieres decir, ¿Qué usted tiene el rango más alto en todo este lugar?- pregunto Alphonse al escuchar las palabras del hombre.**

**-así es- comento, -y, si es posible quisiera saber por que debería dejar entrar a un par de niños en una guerra- dijo sin problemas, de repente escucharon el sonido de una palmada y un pequeño brillo azul, cuando varios picos material se alzaron por el suelo hasta dar a centímetros del mayor de la marina. Pero este no se inmuto y sonrío.**

**-¿tu hermanito también puede hacerlo?- pregunto Sengoku.**

**-así es, juntos nadie nos detiene- sonrío el, aún con las manos en el piso.**

**-bien, creo que nos podrán ayudar- sonrío, pensando una nueva táctica pero que contenía aquel extraño poder, lo que hizo que ambos hermanos quedaran pensativos, para luego volver el piso a su normalidad, -ya que están al servicio del gobierno; solo participaran al final de esta guerra y luego, le daremos las opciones que quieran para volver a su hogar ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, vengo con este fic; ah ver que les parece.

Ojala que les guste, espero review.

Miles de saludos.

Dragonazul


End file.
